


Maybe

by MarchWindsAprilShowers



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crushes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchWindsAprilShowers/pseuds/MarchWindsAprilShowers
Summary: Usopp looks back at how his crush on the cook started and maybe it's not as unrequited as he thinks. (Can be read as a sequel to Between the Wind or a standalone)





	Maybe

Usopp wasn't exactly sure how he'd come to crush on Sanji, but he had a few ideas. It wasn't attraction necessarily, at least not in the very beginning, but there _something_ between them. Something unspoken but not unacknowledged, or it was just the sniper's faux, narcissistic opinion. Who knows? Maybe Sanji is just _nice._

He was sure of it that the cook is _just_ nice. Even though he can be brass with all the cuss words flying out of his mouth that shaped himself as a sailor, he was kind. If it were anyone else, he would have done all the things bestowed onto Usopp, because longnose isn't anyone special. Not in the slightest, and that isn't something that the sniper really kills himself over. He's used to not being genuinely special to anyone.

He's just another crew member.

And that's okay, it's better than nothing.

"Sanji-kun, I'm- _gah!"_ Luffy flew out of the kitchen door, a footprint indented on his chest. He landed on the deck just outside the kitchen, sliding near Zoro's sleeping feet. He sat up and shouted, "What hell was that for!? I was just trying to tell you that I was hungry!"

"No shitty man is allowed to call me 'Sanji-kun'! And lunch will be on in ten minutes!"

The captain frowned, standing up and crossing his arms in the doorframe. "But, Usopp calls you 'Sanji-kun' all the time!"

The sniper, seated at the kitchen table, choked on the sip water. He coughed a few times before checking to make sure that no rouge drops of water ruined his schematics for a new weapon. He wouldn't dare say anything, simply going back to sketching like nothing happened. His pretending was so good, he almost was able to ignore the grey eyes that slid to him and back to Luffy.

The cook cleared his throat, turning back to the stove to fiddle with the noodles he was boiling, giving attention to something that didn't need it. "It's...different." He struggles to get out.

The captain tilted his head slightly in confusion. "Is Usopp actually a girl?"

This time, water was spat. "What!? No, I'm _not_ a girl! Isn't obvious!?"

Sanji refused to look at either of them, sighing in relief when the subject was dropped when Chopper bothered Luffy for something. Usopp stared at him for a couple moments, catching grey eyes which he thought was something he wanted until he quickly went back to sketching.

It didn't mean anything- maybe he accidently referred to Sanji that way but the cook was preoccupied with something else to really care.

The next day, the whole event with Luffy's observations should have been forgotten. It was often something that the sniper's mind would drift back to if he was spacing out long enough at the ship's canon that he was improving. The knock at the door frame of his factory was enough to snap him out of it. Tools still in hand and without bothering to lift his goggles, he looked up, seeing the cook with a silver serving tray under his arm.

He smiled. "Need something?"

"No, just letting you know that lunch is ready."

His attention returned to his work. "I'll be up in a few. Save a plate for me?"

"Of course. I'll defend it from Luffy with my life." He chuckled slightly.

Footsteps began to leave before they abruptly stopped. "How are you?"

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Just checking."

It was a habit that Sanji had- random moments where he would ask if Usopp was doing alright. Sometimes, if the conversation lulled enough into silence, that's where it would slip in. Not that it was bad or that he minded, it was just always been a thing ever since Water 7 and Enies Lobby. He figured it would last until things slowed down after their retreat from the island, yet it never went anywhere.

And then there were the routines - shopping being a major one. It always surprises the sniper when he's the first to be asked to tag along when they're docked. Not only this, but unconsciously finding their way back together, whether it be automatically choosing seats next to each other or hanging out within the same space. It was an accidental need, if it were to be loosely described.

Yeah, maybe he was a _little_ special.

At least, he hopes so.


End file.
